For my Friends!
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Several years have passed since Yusei saw his friends, now in the wilderness he is alone and reflecting back on his friends, as he travels back to Neo Domino he begins to wonder will he ever see them again? Some Aki X Yusei, special 21st Birthday fic!


**A/N: As of today I'm 21 so I decided to make this fic for all of my friends on multiple websites so enjoy.**

**For my Friends**

I stumbled once again on my feet; the heat of the sun scorched my very skin. It had once been just me and them, my friends against the world. Though now they are gone, and I was walking alone against this wasteland alone, tired and thirsty. Why I agreed to it was beyond me? I recently went to a ceremony honouring my evolution in science, the Fortune Project had not only stopped the dangerous once created by my Father's momentum project but it provided a reliable source of energy. I couldn't have been happier...ok so that isn't exactly true, though I knew it wasn't their fault after all I was the man who told them to move on with their lives. I still missed them all; so many years have passed since that day. I just wish one of them had been there with me.

I laughed ironically as I continued my trek, the stones of the ground clunked under my feet as I did. Sweat poured down my forehead, I had run out of water about three hours ago. My scientist jacket was long gone as I was now just in a shirt, trousers and boots. Whilst coming back from the ceremony to Neo Domino, my plane had unexpectedly crashed, and now I had been stranded in the wasteland between Crash Town and Neo Domino without my D-Wheel. So trekking back was a challenge and a half, as I drifted in and out I remembered all of them. The friends I sorely missed.

The tall blonde hair man, with the dark purple eyes. He stood proudly as always, my best friend, my greatest ally and rival Jack Atlas. I couldn't help but reflect back on our adventures together, laughing ironically at how much his pride took over him over most of the time. Though deep down he had always believed in me, just as much as I did with him. I knew I felt angry when he took Stardust from me all those years back, but despite all of this he was still my friend. Someone who has always been there for me, now he was perusing his dream of being the World King. I saw him on TV once before, he claimed that Crow hadn't stood a chance against him and he wouldn't lose until the day 'he' fought him. That he was me, and one day I will make sure we have a rematch my old friend just you wait.

I continued on with new hope in my heart, as I continued this perilous quest to live. Soon my vision went to that of my orange mop toped friend Crow. Another man who had been there for me from the start, the trickster as we nicknamed him. His face covered in the marks and his enthusiasm, were his key features. I remember against Rudger he had supported me, as he held no grudges against me or my father for Zero Reverse. Nor did anyone else, I was proud to have known him as a Duelist but more importantly as a friend. Crow I hope you are making the most of your life, and you will continue to grow my friend. Keep pushing on, like I will here.

My spirits lifting more and more, at the thought of my friends I then reflected back on two more. Rua the cheeky little boy I had met, to think he must be all grown up by now. Still I couldn't imagine him acting like an adult, it seemed like yesterday when the Duel Disk would slip down his arm. He reminded me of Rally on that very day, and just like him he idolised me. I was always happy to see not everyone was nervous of me, due to my mark on my face. That little boy had given us many laughs mainly at his expense, but nevertheless he was always their trying to lift our spirits.

Then of course there was his sister Ruka, the shy little girl that wasn't always as open as the others, but once she warmed to me she trusted me just as much as her brother did. I couldn't believe she would be grown up as well, though I wonder if she got rid of the pigtails yet? I laughed at the thought, Ruka was like a little sister to me, she had always been so fragile, but she was determined to get stronger, and with her brother by her side I had no doubt that those two would flourish. Rua, Ruka always be there for one another, after all you will never have a deeper love like the one you two share.

My heart warmed up as I remembered my last person, those hazel eyes, that beautiful red hair, the soft snow like skin. How could I forget her? Aki Izayoi the one I missed the most, at first I thought it was natural, but it had been much more than just missing a friend. I remember our encounter at first, the one who considered her mark a nuisance and despised everyone else with a mark like it. Though under all that hard demeanour was a lost girl who just wanted to be loved. Loved. What an odd word it seemed to me, but now I understand more about it, more than ever as I trekked through the desert. The one person I wanted to love was making her dream come true, to be a doctor. I admired Aki for that, from once a person who didn't care if she hurt people to a beautiful young woman who wished to help others. She claimed it was due to me that she wanted to do such a drastic change, it reminded me of that last night we spent together.

_"You were the one who gave me this smile Yusei!"_ those words buried into my heart as I gazed back at her. It made me miss her more, Aki one day I wish you would return so then we can finish what we started. That moment as we closed our eyes still lived in my heart, and I wanted it to continue, so finally I could get my happy ending.

As I reached the outskirts of the city, I smiled. "Made it..." I said to myself weakly before I blacked out.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I heard a voice I recognised immediately, Crow! What was he doing here, I tried to open my eyes but they refused to open.

"He dehydrated and according to what I did when I ran my test, it appears he has been through a lot of emotion strain as well." That voice the one I wished to hear again. Aki! Aki was here! I wanted to see her but I couldn't open my eyes, damn it I wanted to see her were they all here? "Yusei..." Her soft voice called out to me once again. "We are here, we came back." We? That means they all were there, I didn't care I had to open my eyes now. I tried with all of my might, my eyes were trying to restrain me, but I couldn't let them with a great amount of effort my eyes finally saw daylight again.

"Everyone..." I called out weakly, making them all turn on the spot facing me. What I saw was something I never expected to see, all five of them were here. Jack and Crow didn't seem to have aged at all; Jack even seemed to be wearing the same outfit, whilst Crow was in a Duelling team outfit. Rua was a lot taller now, and his face had mature he was also in a D-Wheel suit. I had heard from Crow he was on a team now. Ruka looked completely different, she was taller, her teal green hair now hung loose and no pigtails, she was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt. Everything on her had developed so much; she was now a young lady, not a young girl. I'm sure she turns all the boys' heads. Then my gaze focused on her, Aki. She had her hair loose once again though I noticed the band in her hand, she clearly had it tied up earlier, but at the sound of my voice she took it off. She was still as beautiful as I remember her being. I couldn't deny I was a little flustered.

"Yusei!" The twins ran over to me, and hugged me tightly. Seems not everything had changed, but I was happy of that.

"You jerk why did you worry us like that?" Jack's booming voice came down on me; his face was scolding me from the inside. Though I still laughed.

"Well I didn't intend to crash in the desert Jack."

His face formed a smirk. "Well the important thing is you are still alive, though you scare us like that again and I will kill you."

"Noted Jack!" I couldn't help but feel happy with everyone with me again.

Aki had kept back; she was observing my behaviour, heh typical doctor. Though I could see her nervous expression on her face, it was almost like she was afraid of coming closer to me. I couldn't help but smile lightly, she was obviously nervous about doing something in front of the others. Could she possibly?

"Aki." I called out to her, which made her turn her head in my direction. Her hazel eyes gazed back at me like they had that night. "Come here..." I reached out my hand to her hoping she would accept it. She hesitated, then again I hadn't expected anything differently from her, but I knew she was only being her. Eventually she let her hand touch mine, the feel that I missed, craved even flooded through my body. The soft delicate feeling of her skin how I missed it. I pulled her close to me, and embraced her; I wanted to feel her body heat on mine. Oh god I missed her so much, more than everyone else. Though saying this I was just so happy to see everyone again, finally Team 5D's was back together.

"So this is why you were overjoyed to see us huh? Just so you can give Aki a hug!" Crow laughed at me, though I was so used to his humour and could feel my eyes rolling.

"Well I missed her a lot." I replied simply, giving a small look back at the red head that was close to me.

"Yusei..." Aki's breath seemed to get caught in her mouth, though she smiled warmly and hugged me back. Clearly my feelings had reached her and I would be sure to make up for lost time later.

"Everyone." I called out after Aki let go of me.

"Yo!" Crow replied.

"What's up?" Jack said

"What is it?" Rua smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Yes Yusei?" Aki questioned, all five of them gazed at me, and all of them seemed a bit surprised at my sudden speech.

I smiled lightly, though it was a true genuine smile. "My friends...Thank you!"

FIN

**A/N: Well guys this is my special fic, this is dedicated to all the friends I've made over the years. Thank you all for standing by my side, through the bad and the good. And even though I may go through another stage of my life, I wish for all of you to remember. That even though this is my story, you have all been in it and I'm happy to say thank you for making a pleasant one.**


End file.
